Harry Connolly
Harry Connolly — Author Website Harry Connely - home page About the Author The original version of this post was a jokey fake bio, but apparently people hate that? For some reason? So, here’s my real bio, which is so unbelievably dull that you’ll all long for the stupid list of potentially lethal non-adventures that used to be here: I was born and raised in Philadelphia, where my formative years were influenced by Dr. Shock, Wee Willie Weber, and endless the endless criticism and mockery of my parents (not necessarily in that order). I graduated from Temple University (which was a mistake) which led to pretty much no gainful employment at all. In 1989, I moved to Seattle. Gainful employment was still thin, but the internet gave me what I needed to make my life-long dream of writing fiction for a living come true. For now, anyway. I’ve spent the last 20+ years with my amazing wife and we are homeschooling our only child. I’m a huge fan of our wonderful local library system, which I support through book donations and the occasional late fee. My books are (mostly) a mix of fantasy and crime novel. If that sounds interesting to you, why don’t you click on that link in the sidebar all about them? My first three published novels were put out through Del Rey. My current publisher is me. My agent is Caitlin Blasdell at Liza Dawson & Associated. ~ Who is this guy? | Harry Connolly Genres Fantasy, Dark Fantasy, Horror, SciFi, Crime–Fantasy Writing Style Series Other Writings Anthologies: * Cover Artists & Contributors Chris McGrath Publishing Information Publishers: Del Rey Awards Quotes none found See Also * UF Book Release Schedules * List of Sidekicks * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * Characters (category) * List of UF Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links ~ list of UF websites See Category links at bottom of page External References Books: *home page ~ author *Twenty Palaces series by Harry Connolly ~ GR *Harry Connolly - FF, fantastic fiction * Twenty Palaces - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Twenty Palaces Series ~ Shelfari * Twenty Palaces | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing * FictFact - Twenty Palaces series by Harry Connolly ~ FictFact * Harry Connolly - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Summaries: *Twenty Palaces - Wikipedia World, Characters, etc: *Twenty Palaces - Wikipedia * Twenty Palaces Series ~ Shelfari Reviews: *Review: Twenty Palaces Society | Best Fantasy Books Blog *Strange Horizons Reviews: Game of Cages by Harry Connolly *Child of Fire, by Harry Connolly | SFReader.com Book Review Articles: *It’s Official: The Twenty Palaces Series Has Been Cancelled (long) « Twenty Palaces Author: *home page *Harry Connolly | novelist ~ Blog *Harry Connolly (Author of Child of Fire) Community and Fan Sites: *(2) Harry Connolly ~ FB *Sexy Manual Retweet (@byharryconnolly) | Twitter *Lamptime is Over ~ Live Journal *Harry Connolly - Google+ Gallery of Book Covers 1. Child of Fire (2009).jpg|1, Child of Fire (2009—Twenty Palaces series) by Harry Connolly—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt: 3 chapters|link=http://www.harryjconnolly.com/blog/?p=12 Game of Cages (Twenty Palaces #2) by Harry Connolly.jpg|2. Game of Cages (2010—Twenty Palaces series) by Harry Connolly—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt: 3 chapters|link=http://www.harryjconnolly.com/blog/?p=3366 Circle of Enemies (Twenty Palaces #3) by Harry Connolly.jpg|3. Circle of Enemies (2011—Twenty Palaces series) by Harry Connolly—Art: Chris McGrath ~ Excerpt|link=http://www.harryjconnolly.com/blog/?p=5215 Category:Authors Category:Male Authors